Chesney Brown
Chesney Eric Brown (previously Battersby-Brown) is played by Sam Aston. Chesney is brother to Fiz Brown and son to Cilla Battersby-Brown. While his upbringing was not as traumatic as Fiz's early years, Chesney was often left home alone and had to put up with the many "uncles" Cilla brought to their flat. Chesney found some stability with Les Battersby, but Les abandoned the family after a few years, with Cilla soon following. An increasingly bitter Chesney was left to be taken care of by Fiz, but her relationship problems often overshadowed her duties as guardian. Storylines Chesney first appeared in Coronation Street in 2003. Les Battersby took him in. In 2004 his mother, Cilla Brown, used Chesney as a decoy in a scam to sue Rita Sullivan for actual bodily harm in a bid to get money off her. Rita was prosecuted and jailed briefly, but the compensation money was relatively small, much to Cilla's fury. Chesney attempted to run away after his mum left without him but Les took him back in. He was given a pure breed Great Dane dog, Schmeichel, named after Danish footballer Peter Schmeichel, by Maya Sharma. He also made friends with Sophie Webster. In 2005, he conned several residents at Easter into giving him chocolate eggs. That August, Schmeichel was run over by a bus driven by Claire Peacock, leaving Chesney devastated, but his companion pulled through. He walked in on Sally Webster whilst she was in the shower. Chesney sought revenge on Les, after Les told everyone about him seeing Sally in the shower, which threatened his friendship with Sophie. Nevertheless, Chesney and Sophie were still close friends. In September 2006, Fiz and Kirk Sutherland bought Chesney a second-hand computer and Roy Cropper taught him all about internet auctioning. Typically, Cilla took over, selling anything and everything just to get some easy money. . The stability Chesney had with Les and Cilla was short-lived. Les left to be a roadie for a ZZ Top tribute band in early 2007 and in spite of the bond he'd once shared with Chesney, he never returned. Cilla left for Las Vegas in late 2007, with Kirk left to try to raise Chesney. Chesney had been put in care many times, but Social Services were involved when Les adopted Chesney in 2006, and on 10th March 2008, they took Chesney to a foster home as Kirk could not take care of him properly. Claire later revealed that she reported them to the Social Services, in Chesney's best interests. Chesney was later allowed to return home after Fiz agreed to move into No. 5 much to her reluctance due to her now ex-boyfriend Kirk living there. In July 2008, Chesney was dismayed to see the return of Fiz's ex John Stape who cheated on her with Rosie Webster. John bought Chesney a bike for his birthday which he rejected when he found out who it had come from. In a fit of rage Chesney also broke the wing mirror on John's taxi. Chesney fought hard to begin a relationship with Kayleigh Morton, which she responded to, much to Chesney's delight. When Chesney returned after holidaying to visit Cilla in Las Vegas, he was catching up with Kayleigh when her boyfriend Kenzie Judd saw them together, leaving Chesney with a bleeding nose, but fortunately, John saw and broke up the fight. However, instead of being grateful to John for saving him, he told Fiz that John had hit him. Fiz then found John and attacked him for "hitting" Chesney, before going to ask Kayleigh what really had happened, Fiz then went and made up with John but told Chesney that she was angry with him for lying to her. Fiz and John began dating again, but this ended in tears when John kidnapped Rosie Webster and kept her prisoner in her grandmother's home. Chesney's own love life was little better, as Kayleigh moved to Spain with her family in September 2008. In spring 2009, Fiz learned that Chesney had been playing truant from school for a number of weeks. She was angry with him until she realised he was being bullied by Kenzie and Kenzie's mates. When the principal refused to take action, she decided to home school Chesney. This ended badly when Chesney learned that Fiz was getting teaching advice from John Stape, whom she was secretly visiting in prison. Chesney returned to school, with mate Ryan Connor protecting him. Chesney became increasingly hostile towards Fiz due to her relationship with John. She did not want to tell him she was engaged to John, but Chesney found a ring in her pocket. He stole Rosie's expensive car and went joyriding. He nearly ran Anna Windass over. Chesney reminded Anna of her son Gary and she took pity on him. Chesney began spending more and more time with the Windass family and away from Fiz. In spite of his anger towards her, at the last minute he attended her prison wedding to John, to support his sister even if he loathed John. In 2010 Chesney stopped using the 'Battersby' part of his surname, reverting to being known as Chesney Brown. Around this time, he found work as a market trader and begin his first relationship with Katy Armstrong, much to the disproval of her father. On 14th April 2011, she announced to Chesney she was pregnant. On 23rd December, Chesney became a dad to a baby boy. Katie and Chesney have named the baby Joseph. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Current characters Category:1994 births Category:Battersby family Category:Brown family Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:2003 debuts Category:Residents of 14a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street Category:Residents of 16a Victoria Street Category:Kabin newspaper deliverers Category:Out of Africa characters